Annie Brackett
Anne Marie "Annie" Brackett (April 15, 1961 - October 31, 1978) appeared in 1978's Halloween and was played by Nancy Loomis. Biography Annie Brackett was born to Leigh and Joanne Brackett on April 15, 1961 in Peoria, Illinois. Her family eventually moved to Haddonfield, Illinois, where she attended Haddonfield High School. Her best friends were Laurie Strode and Lynda Van Der Klok. She also had a boyfriend named Paul. Annie occasionally babysat children in her neighborhood, which Lynda claimed Annie only did so she had a place to be with her boyfriend. She was well-known around school due to her sarcastic sense of humor and for always being in a rushing mood for no reason. She was also known as one of the few girls at school to not wear a bra. Annie did not like to think of topics such as rape and murder, as she had heard enough of her father's stories of when he worked in Columbus and thus whenever she did hear something like that, she would tune it out. Halloween (1978) On Halloween 1978, Annie was walking home from school with her friends, talking about how her plans were ruined because of Paul being grounded for the night. While this was going on, a car sped down the road past them. Annie yelled at the driver and he screeched to a halt. Eventually he went on his way. The girls then continued on with their plans for the night as Lynda was planning to also come over to the Wallaces with her boyfriend Bob Simms. Lynda left the girls once she reached her house and Laurie then spotted the same man who stopped when Annie yelled at him. Laurie told Annie of this and the latter went to investigate, but discovered nothing. She joked to Laurie that she had managed to "scare another one away". She then arrived home and called Laurie shortly afterwards. At first, as a joke, she was chewing gum on the phone without saying anything. This scared Laurie, who hung up the phone. A few seconds later, Annie called again to tell her that she was going to pick Laurie up at 6:00 PM. Before they arrived at their babysitting jobs, Annie and Laurie decided to smoke marijuana which Laurie was clearly not too experienced at. They talked about their babysitting plans and Annie teased Laurie about being so innocent. Annie then spotted her dad at Nichols' Hardware Store, where the sheriff had been investigating a recent break-in. Annie told Laurie to quickly get rid of the drugs and to remain calm. They stopped and talked to Sheriff Brackett who told them he believed kids were responsible for the break-in, and Annie retorted by accusing him of blaming everything on kids. On their way, the girls began to talk about an upcoming dance where Laurie wanted to take Bennett Tramer so Annie told her that it was not such a big deal to ask a guy to the dance. Unknown to both girls, serial killer Michael Myers was following them to the Doyle and Wallace homes. As soon as Annie arrived at the Wallaces' home, she got little Lindsey to watch a movie while she called Ben Tramer and at the same time made popcorn. After talking to him, she called Laurie to tell her that Ben was also attracted to her. Laurie, who was clearly upset at Annie telling Ben about her feelings, started to get angry at her friend. During the argument, Annie accidentally spilled hot butter on her clothes and told Laurie she would talk to her later. She grabbed a shirt while she finished up with the popcorn. Afterwards, she went to the outdoor laundry cottage to clean her clothes, unaware that she was being stalked by Michael. While washing her clothes, she received a telephone call from Paul wanting her to pick him up so they could go out. Annie tried to leave the laundry room, but Michael closed the door and it got locked. She tried to call out for Lindsey, who could not hear her as she was busy with her movie. She tried to climb out the window, but wound up stuck. Finally, she shouted until she got Lindsey to come out and unlock the laundry door. Afterwards, Paul called again and told Annie that his parents had left and he was free to do as he wanted. Annie was excited by this and wanted him to come over. She had to pick him up, but first she needed to get rid of Lindsey. Annie takes Lindsey across the street to the Doyle house so Laurie can watch her for the time being. Death Laurie is reluctant, but Annie promises to talk to Ben Tramer in the morning and tell him that they were just fooling around when she called him. Finally, Laurie agrees, and Annie goes back to the Wallace house. She enters the garage, whistling and singing to herself, and tries to open her car door, but it is locked. Frustrated, Annie goes back into the house and finds the keys, brushing her hair a bit in the mirror, and still wearing nothing underneath her coat except a shirt and panties. who pops out from the back seat]] Reentering the garage, she opens the car.... not noticing that it is now unlocked. Just as she sits down in the driver's seat, she realizes what has just happened. She reaches up to wipe the fog from the windshield, when suddenly, Michael leaps out from the back seat and grabs her throat. He mercilessly strangles her until she weakens and then swiftly withdraws a knife and slits her throat. Annie's eyes go wide as her face slides down the window, and she dies. The car's horn blares for a few seconds. After Death Michael then carried the lifeless Annie into the Wallace house and hid her body. After killing Lynda and Bob, Michael took Annie's corpse up the stairs into the master bedroom. He laid her out on in front of the stolen graveyard headstone of his own late sister, Judith Myers. Laurie discovered Annie's body a short time later while fleeing from Michael. Coroner Report Although this woman's body was found posed on a bedset, the injuries she sustained to her neck shows she was killed at another location. Fractures in the neck suggest the perpetrator was strong and determined to kill the victim. Death caused by suffocation and a ruptured airway. Dead on Arrival.